The Boy Is Mine
by M.A.Winchester95
Summary: Sam e Dean Winchester chegam a Dallas, Texas para resolver mais um caso, mas eles nunca iriam imaginar que o que eles teriam que resolver não seria apenas um caso sobrenatural e sim um caso que pode afetá-los para o resto da vida. (Wincest)
1. Conhecendo Pessoas Novas

**Título:** The Boy Is Mine

**Autor:** DSWFanfiction

**Classificação:** Romance, Wincest, linguagem um pouquinho vulgar, partes mais adultas e homossexualismo.

**Aviso 01:** O óbvio: Os garotos Winchester não são meus... Os outros personagens sim :)

Não gosta do estilo? Não leia.

Gosta? Sinta-se a vontade.

Espero que vocês gostem, segunda Fanfic (Essa é mais longa), então me perdoem por alguns errinhos.

Críticas são bem-vindas mas não precisa xingar. (Novamente essa palavra feia)

Façam-me feliz para continuar postando então POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO! Deixem reviews.

Thank You!

**Aviso 02:** Pode parecer aquele tipo de história que você já cansou de ver mas eu vou tentar inovar o máximo que eu puder. SEGREDO: Minha imaginação não é tão boa.

Mas espero mesmo que gostem... Já desanimei muitas vezes de escrever fanfics mas acho que aqui pode ser diferente.

**Sinopse:** Sam e Dean Winchester chegam a Dallas, Texas para resolver mais um caso, mas eles nunca iriam imaginar que o que eles teriam que resolver não seria apenas um caso sobrenatural e sim um caso que pode afetá-los para o resto da vida. Como os irmãos Winchester vão lidar com essa situação?

* * *

><p>O céu estava claro em Dallas, o que era estranho já que eles estavam em Maio, que é o mês de mais concentração de chuva na cidade, mas mesmo assim, a temperatura na cidade era alta devido ao fato de que o verão estava quase chegando.<p>

Sam e Dean estavam hospedados em um quarto de hotel pesquisando sobre o caso em que estavam trabalhando. Na verdade, Sam estava pesquisando e Dean estava procurando algum canal na televisão.

- E novamente eu digo que á tarde, nenhum canal de televisão presta. – Dean deixou em um noticiário, jogou o controle na cama e ficou observando o seu irmão. – E como está indo a pesquisa?

- Nada novo. A cidade já tem um histórico de criminalidade alta então, fica meio difícil de saber se é um caso sobrenatural ou não. – Sam estava concentrado no computador. Ele percebeu que seu irmão estava o encarando e odiava quando Dean fazia isso, principalmente depois dos sonhos que ele começou a ter que eram, de acordo com sua mente, sujos e imperdoáveis.

- E você acha que é o nosso tipo de caso? – Dean voltou a prestar atenção na televisão, o que deixou Sam mais aliviado.

- Eu não sei, mas de qualquer forma nós temos que pesquisar. – Agora Sam é que olhava para Dean com uma cara de sarcasmo. – Aliás, eu estou fazendo todo o trabalho porque desde que a gente chegou nessa cidade, você vive indo para o bar, saindo com garotas que você nunca viu e chega altas horas da noite.

Sam não sabia o porquê de ter dito aquilo. Será que os seus sonhos estavam o fazendo pensar mesmo naquelas possibilidades? Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a olhar para o seu computador. Dean demorou um tempo para responder pois estava prestando atenção no noticiário, mas como ele não perdia uma oportunidade para fazer brincadeiras com o seu irmão, ele logo perguntou:

- Está com ciúmes, Sam? – Ele fez um sorriso sarcástico enquanto olhava para o seu irmão. – Não precisa se preocupar, pois eu sou todo seu.

- Não enche. – Sam respondeu sem tirar os olhos do computador, mas bem no fundo, ele queria que aquela afirmação fosse verdade. Sam estava nervoso, aqueles sonhos estavam mesmo mexendo com sua mente e aquele pensamento apenas provou que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para parar com aquilo.

- Aliás, acabou de passar no noticiário que houve mais um ataque essa manhã, vamos investigar. – Dean disse se levantando da cama e procurando a roupa de detetive que eles costumavam usar para interrogar as pessoas. – Agora você não pode dizer que eu não ajudo.

- Grande coisa! – Sam sorriu.

Os dois se vestiram e foram até o local do último ataque. Com menos de dez minutos eles chegaram até uma casa. Era uma casa pequena e simples e quem quer que fosse que morasse lá, não era de classe alta. Sam bateu na porta e em poucos minutos foi atendido por um homem que qualquer mulher desejaria ter. Ele era alto, forte, o cabelo era loiro e os olhos verdes. A única coisa que chamava mais atenção que isso era que o homem estava pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma e era por isso que Sam e Dean estavam lá.

- Boa tarde! Eu sou o agente Joshua e esse é o meu parceiro Carl, somos do FBI. – Sam disse mostrando os distintivos rapidamente como ele e Dean sempre faziam para que as pessoas não notassem que eles estavam mentindo.

- Boa tarde! Meu nome é David William. – A voz de David estava trêmula e ele pareceu pior ainda ao descobrir que eram do FBI. Ele não conseguia entender o que mais ele poderia falar além do que viu, que aliás, foi uma cena horrível.

- Nós gostaríamos de saber sobre o ataque que aconteceu essa manhã com o seu amigo. – Dean disse parecendo o mais objetivo possível.

- Ele era o meu namorado. – David disse com toda a naturalidade.

- Namorado? – Dean fico sem jeito. – Quer dizer que você é...

- Sim, eu sou Gay. – David não se importava com o que eles iam pensar, afinal, qual era o problema disso? Ele percebeu que Sam e Dean olharam um para o outro e ficou constrangido.

- Bem, isso não vem ao caso. – Sam disse rapidamente ao ver que eles haviam deixado de lado o foco da conversa. – Nós gostaríamos que você nos informasse sobre o que aconteceu Mr. William.

- Tudo bem! Mas eu não vou convidá-los á entrar. – David não queria conversar com mais ninguém, não tinha vontade. A única coisa que queria era se deitar e se lamentar para o resto da vida com o que aconteceu.

- Como quiser Mr. William. – Sam estava calmo, não queria assustar o homem mais do que ele já estava assustado então ele esperou que o homem começasse a falar:

- Nós estávamos andando normalmente pela rua e tudo aconteceu muito rápido. – David estava tremendo muito por começar a lembrar do que aconteceu... Ele desejaria esquecer aquilo o mais rápido possível, mas toda hora alguém ia até a sua casa querendo saber os detalhes. Ele suspirou fundo e continuou. – Alguém veio por trás e esfaqueou o James bem na garganta. – Ao dizer isso, as lágrimas voltaram a aparecer.

- Alguém aqui na cidade tinha alguma coisa contra vocês? – Dean perguntou. Sam o olhou com um jeito de reprovação, mas Dean não ligou. – Alguém na cidade tem preconceito contra os homossexuais?

- Não que eu saiba. – David já não via à hora dos dois irem embora e impaciente ele começou a fechar a porta. – Sinto muito, mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

A porta se fechou. Dean fez um olhar de quem queria arrebentar o rosto do homem, pois ninguém em sã consciência se atreveria a bater a porta na cara de Dean. Ele e Sam voltaram para o Impala e ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Sam novamente se sentiu incomodado, pois Dean estava o encarando, aquilo já estava o estressando até que Dean quebrou o silêncio.

- Bem educado ele, você não acha? – Dean fez uma cara de quem esperava por uma confirmação mais não foi isso que ele escutou.

- Ele só estava assustado. – Sam disse dando um risinho após ver que ser irmão fechou a cara por não ter sido apoiado no que disse. – Mas o que você acha que está assassinando as pessoas daqui?

- Não faço idéia. – Dean ligou o carro e eles começaram a voltar para o hotel. – Só sei que isso só ataca os homens daqui.

- Uma coisa faz sentido... Eu pesquisei e descobri que só os gays foram assassinados. – Sam mostrou para Dean uma folha com os registros dos assassinados.

- Então estamos lidando com um monstro preconceituoso?

- Talvez nãos seja um monstro.

- Então você acha que não é o nosso tipo de caso? – Dean perguntou sem entender. Era a primeira vez que Sam dizia aquilo.

- Eu não disse isso. – Sam voltou a olhar para a estrada. – Ah! Esquece.

Os dois seguiram o caminho até o motel. Sam foi para o quarto e Dean foi comprar a "janta" no bar mais próximo. Ele chegou lá e foi direto á bancada para pedir o queria e voltar para o motel, pois ele estava muito cansado e precisava dormir urgentemente. Ao chegar á bancada, ele reparou na atendente. Uma moça morena, cabelos castanhos, ela também tinha o cabelo liso e era grande sem contar que ela era perfeita de corpo. Dean não poderia sair dali sem tentar jogar o seu charme de sempre, principalmente porque a atendente estava olhando para ele e rindo.

- O que você gostaria, lindo? – Ela veio com um jeito que dizia "nada oferecida" para Dean e esse muito esperto, se levantou, chegou bem perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- Será que você pode me dar o que eu quero? – Dean perguntou em um tom sarcástico que fez a garota arrepiar.

- Acho bom você não duvidar! A propósito, eu sou Anna. – Ela riu de lado. Dean não se importava qual era o nome dela porque simplesmente essa era daquelas que Dean não poderia dispensar nunca em sua vida e nem mesmo o cansaço o faria perder a diversão que estava o esperando naquela noite.

Dean esperou até o bar fechar. Ele a garota foram até outro quarto do motel onde eles estavam hospedados e a diversão rolou a noite inteira. Dean só queria saber que desculpa ele arranjaria para Sam por ter feito ele trabalhar sozinho no caso.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado...<p>

Foi um capítulo bem simples porque eu geralmente deixo os primeiros bem básicos.

Deixem reviews.

Na quarta ou na quinta eu posto o próximo episódio e se tiver mais reviews eu continuo postando.

Thank You!


	2. Dúvidas

**Título:** The Boy Is Mine

**Autor:** DSWFanfiction

**Classificação:** Romance, Wincest, linguagem um pouquinho vulgar, partes mais adultas e homossexualismo.

**Aviso:** O óbvio: Os garotos Winchester não são meus... Os outros personagens sim :)

Não gosta do estilo? Não leia.

Gosta? Sinta-se a vontade.

Espero que vocês gostem, segunda Fanfic (Essa é mais longa), então me perdoem por alguns errinhos.

Críticas são bem-vindas mas não precisa xingar. (Novamente essa palavra feia)

Façam-me feliz para continuar postando então POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO! Deixem reviews.

Thank You!

**Sinopse:** Sam e Dean Winchester chegam a Dallas, Texas para resolver mais um caso, mas eles nunca iriam imaginar que o que eles teriam que resolver não seria apenas um caso sobrenatural e sim um caso que pode afetá-los para o resto da vida. Como os irmãos Winchester vão lidar com essa situação?

* * *

><p>Já passava das três da manhã, Dean acabara de chegar ao quarto onde estava hospedado e Sam estava dormindo. Ele viu os papeis com os registros do caso em que estavam trabalhando na mesa ao lado da cama de Sam. "Viciado em trabalho como sempre." Dean pensou e riu. Era impressionante como o seu irmão não parava de trabalhar, definitivamente, Sam precisava de umas férias. Dean foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, escovou os dentes e foi dormir. Ele precisava descansar da noite que teve.<p>

Dean acordou tarde, estava com a cabeça explodindo e ficou feliz ao ver que Sam não estava no quarto, pois não queria escutar sermão do irmão. Ele se levantou, calçou o tênis e se sentou na cama. Se não tivesse que investigar o caso, ele ficaria na cama o dia inteiro.

- Teve uma boa noite, Dean? – Sam perguntou ao sair do banheiro. Dean se assustou e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ele estava com uma ressaca daquelas.

- Estou bem, mas... – Ele respondeu com a voz fraca. – Por que você está gritando?

- Eu não estou gritando. – Sam se sentou na cama pegando os papéis do caso que ele estava investigando e ligando o seu notebook. – É nisso que dá ficar bebendo e fazendo sexo a noite toda.

- Quem disse que eu fiz isso? – Dean perguntou como se fizesse de desentendido. Ele sabia que Sam poderia começar uma discussão agora mesmo e isso era a última coisa que ele queria.

- Não sei, será que é porque está escrito na sua testa? – Sam disse sarcasticamente. Ele odiava quando seu irmão fingia que não fazia nada, quando tentava ser um santo.

- E por que você liga? – Dean precisava fazer uma piada de mau gosto afinal, irritar Sam era o seu segundo trabalho. – Está com ciúmes, Sammy?

- Não banque o palhaço! Eu só estou com raiva porque você me deixou trabalhando sozinho. – Sam começou a ficar irritado. Sabia que seu irmão estava querendo "cutucá-lo" de alguma forma e isso nunca acabava bem para nenhum dos dois lados.

Dean ainda não estava feliz, ele precisava muito irritar o seu irmão. Rapidamente, ele se sentou na cama de Sam, retirou as folhas da mão de seu irmão e colocou o notebook de lado. "Droga! Não faz isso", Sam pensou. Definitivamente, Sam estava gostando de seu irmão de um jeito que ele não queria. De um jeito que era um pecado, que ele já teria uma vaga no inferno. Ele estava se segurando ao máximo para não beijar Dean naquele instante, pois, por mais que não parecesse, ele ainda tinha um pouco de juízo.

Dean ainda precisava irritar o seu irmão e foi por isso que ele decidiu avançar mais para frente e segurar o rosto de Sam. Ele não se importava se Sam não gostaria, mas agora que ele já havia começado, não podia parar. Era o seu instinto e ele gostava muito disso.

- Já disse que você não precisa se preocupar, Sammy. – Dean segurava o queixo do irmão forçando contato. – Eu já disse que eu sou todo seu.

Dean se preparava para um soco a qualquer momento. Ele estava passando dos limites e sabia disso. Por um lado, Sam queria que Dean se afastasse o máximo possível, mas por outro, Sam sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ouvir o irmão dizer que era todo dele. Não havia mais como negar... Sam estava apaixonado por seu irmão. Não era apenas uma atração. Era algo maior, mas ele não podia acabar com a sua relação com Dean. A relação que eles deveriam e sempre devem ter: A de irmãos.

Sam tirou a mão do irmão de seu queixo, tinha a sã consciência de que não podia dizer nada a Dean sobre o que ele sentia. Parecia à coisa mais clichê que ele estava fazendo, mas sabia que o final não seria igual as séries e os filmes, onde todos "viviam felizes para sempre". Dean se assustou com o que Sam fez porque ele esperava que seu irmão o socasse e o acusasse de várias coisas, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Não faça mais isso. – O tom de voz de Sam era normal. Ele não estava estressado, percebia-se que ele estava um pouco nervoso, mas não era raiva.

- Só isso? – Dean disse incrédulo.

- Só isso o que? – Sam continuava calmo, não podia ficar muito nervoso, mas ele não sabia que ficando calmo, estaria fazendo a maior burrice de sua vida.

- É que eu pensei que... Ah! Esquece. Eu estou pensando de mais. – Dean se afastou do irmão, mas não entrar em detalhes. Por um momento ele achou que seu irmão havia gostado do que ele havia feito. "Impossível! Sam só não está com vontade de brigar". Dean pensou, até se aliviou por não ter acontecido a briga que previu.

Sam apenas continuou a sua pesquisa e Dean se deitou em sua cama. Sam não queria mais tocar naquele assunto, talvez se esquecesse disso se os dois parassem de ficar tão próximos.

**_OoOoOoO_**

David estava em casa. Ainda estava cansado de todas as ligações e visitas que recebeu no último dia. Ele estava sentindo uma presença estranha àquela manhã como se estivesse sendo vigiado e começou a achar que estava louco pensando ter avistado James ao passar por alguns espelhos da casa.

- É tudo sua imaginação, David. Fica calmo! – A sua voz estava um pouco melhor, mas ao contrário de fraca por chorar, sua voz estava com um tom de medo, como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer.

Ele se sentou no sofá e ao olhar para a tela da TV, ele viu James novamente. David fechou o olho por um tempo pensando ser uma assombração, mas ao abrir os olhos, James estava á sua frente com uma faca na mão e David percebeu que não era a sua imaginação quando por pouco, a faca não acertou o seu pescoço, raspando no sofá e rasgando a parte acertada pela faca. David correu e saiu de casa. Para sua surpresa, havia alguma coisa escrita no chão de sua casa, na estrada. A frase dizia: "Você é o próximo" e não foi escrita com tinta. Definitivamente, havia sido escrita com sangue.

O que quer que fosse aquilo que tinha o atacado, já não estava mais na casa. David estava pálido, não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia que poderia perguntar para os dois últimos agentes que ele conheceu. O problema era descobrir onde eles estavam.

**_OoOoOoOo_**

Dean tinha ido para o bar perto do motel para comprar o seu café da manhã e o de Sam e ele sabia que iria encontrar Anna no bar. Eles haviam marcado outra noite especial e Dean não queria perder isso de jeito nenhum. Ao chegar ao bar, Dean viu Anna sentada em uma mesa. Ele rapidamente foi até ela.

- Anna? Não vai trabalhar hoje? – Dean perguntou se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Hoje eu sou especial para você. – Anna estava seduzindo Dean. Ela apertava as coxas dele como se quisesse fazer sexo ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

- Gostei disso. – Dean estava sorrindo. Não podia recusar aquilo, mas também não poderia furar com Sam novamente. Ele podia achar o seu irmão um viciado em trabalho, mas gostava de Sam o bastante para não irritá-lo, decepcioná-lo ou magoá-lo mais de uma vez. – Só que eu acho não vai dar essa noite.

- Por que não? – Havia um tom de desanimo em sua voz. – Eu planejei algo muito especial esta noite. – Com certeza, ela não queria que Dean a deixasse sozinha.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu e meu irmão estamos na cidade á trabalho e se eu deixar ele me esperando mais uma vez, eu estou frito. – Dean sentia uma dor no coração por estar dispensando uma noite maravilhosa, mas Sam ia pagar por isso. Certamente ele fará Sam pagar por isso. Ele não sabia quando e nem como, mas Sam ia pagar.

- Tudo bem! – Anne poderia esperar um dia e fazer Dean ir á loucura novamente, só teria que esperar que o irmão dele não planejasse mais nada que a atrapalhasse novamente.

Apesar de disso, Dean e Anne continuaram o papo no bar e o café da manhã foi totalmente esquecido.

**_X_**

Hey guys!

Mas capítulo leve, apesar de um suspense básico.

Hoje eu tive várias idéias para a Fic, então espero que quem ler deixe reviews para eu poder saber que pelo menos tem alguém lendo.

Capítulo saindo na hoje mesmo como eu havia prometido.

POR FAVOR! Mandem reviews e me façam feliz.

Até o próximo capítulo que deve sair sábado...


	3. O Que Nunca Deveria ter Acontecido

David havia perguntado á várias pessoas se elas haviam visto os agentes descrevendo como eles eram. Finalmente, ele chegou ao motel e perguntou ao atendente e ficou sabendo onde eles estavam. Mais que depressa, David correu até o quarto indicado esperando que um dos dois estivesse lá.

Sam estava esperando Dean com o café da manhã, mas pela demora, era óbvio pensar que Dean havia se engraçado com qualquer uma no meio da rua. Sam se assustou ao ver a si mesmo pensando naquilo. Ele chegou ao estágio que não queria: O ciúme.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! – Sam dava tapas em sua própria testa. – Só pode ser brincadeira.

Ele estava preocupado porque talvez alguém dia, em um momento de estresse, ele pudesse contar tudo o que estava sentindo. Ele decidiu que não pensar naquilo, mesmo sendo quase impossível, era o melhor a ser feito. Sam se acalmou e decidiu ir ele mesmo até o bar até que a bateram na porta. Sam atendeu e se surpreendeu ao ver David.

- Mr. William? – Sam perguntou fazendo um gesto para que David entrasse. David olhou para o quarto e fez uma cara não muito agradável mas entrou pois, aquela conversa era muito importante. – Descobriu alguma coisa que queira nos contar?

- Na verdade, aconteceu uma coisa. – David sabia que os agente escondia alguma coisa, mas não poderia ter certeza se era esse tipo de loucura que ele estava passando. Mas David tinha que contar á alguém sobre o que havia acontecido. – Mas primeiro eu tenho que saber... No que você trabalha de verdade.

- Como assim? – Sam não entendia o porquê de David ter perguntado aquilo. Será que ele tinha descoberto alguma coisa? Bem, Sam não poderia contar a verdade até ter uma pista do que David está falando.

- Bom, vamos dizer que eu te conto o que aconteceu se você contar o que você e o seu parceiro fazem de verdade. – David não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava falando. Achava que o que aconteceu mais cedo tinha afetado o seu cérebro, mas ele sabia que os homens que tinham ido á sua casa eram muito estranhos para serem apenas agentes do FBI.

- Tudo bem! – Sam estava em um beco sem saída e precisava saber o máximo que podia sobre aquele caso para tudo acabar logo e ele ir embora da cidade com Dean que aliás, deve estar bebendo com alguma... Alguma... Sam se recompôs. Não podia pensar no que Dean estava fazendo agora, tinha que se focar no caso.

Sam pediu para David se sentar e começou a falar sobre o que Dean e ele realmente faziam. Sam não era de falar sobre o que ele fazia, apenas se o caso saísse de controle e ele tinha algumas dúvidas se deveria ter começado a contar. David ficava mais pálido a cada palavra que ouvia e começou a ligar os fatos. "Espíritos? Demônios? Monstros? Ou esse cara é maluco ou eu sou idiota demais para acreditar." David pensava enquanto Sam falava. A mente dele estava confusa, mas aquilo que aconteceu em sua casa foi a coisa mais louca que já aconteceu com ele.

Sam terminou de contar sobre o caso. David estava realmente chocado com o que tinha escutado.

- Então, se o espírito do James está tentando me matar, é porque ele está com raiva de alguma coisa, certo? – David respirava rapidamente só de pensar que havia um espírito atrás dele.

- Há vários motivos para um espírito continuar no nosso mundo, mas o mais comum é a raiva. – Sam tentava não parecer um lunático que deveria estar no hospício, ele sabia que aquilo era muita informação para uma pessoa ouvir sem fazer uma piada.

- Suponhamos que o James esteja com raiva. – David começou a falar se levantando da cama. Ele desejava sair dali e sumir, pois não queria ser morto por um espírito, ainda mais de um espírito da pessoa que ele amava. – Ele não deveria ter ido atrás da pessoa que o matou?... Ou coisa... Ou tanto faz o que aquilo era.

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. – Sam não sabia o que falar. Dean e ele haviam procurado pistas em toda a parte sobre o que estava matando os homens daquela cidade, mas não acharam nada ainda.

- E o que eu faço agora? – David tentaria fazer de tudo para não morrer, a sua vida era boa o bastante para isso acontecer.

- O melhor a se fazer é você não voltar para a casa até nós investigarmos tudo. Eu aconselho você á ficar hospedado em algum quarto desse motel e aqui, meu irmão e eu, podemos te ajudar se alguma coisa acontecer. – Sam não sabia se aquilo era mesmo um bom conselho, ele estava completamente perdido sobre o que estava acontecendo.

David hesitou a proposta por um momento, mas ele não nenhum lugar para ir por enquanto, então decidiu ficar naquele motel.

- Tudo bem! Eu ficarei aqui. – David estava mais calmo, por um momento, ele se esqueceu de toda aquela história de fantasma, pois se perdeu no olhar de Sam. David estava confuso, não era possível que não tinha nem dois dias que ele havia perdido a pessoa que ele mais amava e agora ele está começando a ficar atraído por outro, que ainda por cima, não jogava no seu time, ou pelo menos, não parecia.

- Eu tenho que ir a um lugar agora. – Sam começou a falar fingindo não ter percebido que David não parava de olhar para ele. – Se acontecer qualquer coisa estranha, saia daqui imediatamente.

- Tudo bem! Obrigado! – David se dirigiu para fora do quarto e voltou á recepção para alugar um quarto.

Sam decidiu ir atrás de Dean porque ele estava morrendo de fome e bem lá no fundo, ele queria saber com quem Dean estava. Afinal, já que não consegue esquecer o irmão, terá que lutar por ele.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean estava sozinho no bar, ele esquecera completamente de Sam. Definitivamente, Anna era daquelas mulheres que faziam Dean se esquecer de tudo, até mesmo o seu irmão. Ele sabia que quando voltasse, Sam estaria uma fera e dessa vez, nenhuma brincadeira iria acalmar os ânimos.

Como não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, ele decidiu comprar o café da manhã de Sam e voltar ao motel para investigar o caso. Ele estava desanimando, pois até agora, não tinham conseguido achar nem um suspeito e aquilo já estava ficando chato. Ele comprou o café e foi saindo do bar quando esbarrou em Sam.

Sam estava puto da vida com Dean. Ele não queria papo. Olhou para Dean e entrou no bar fingindo que nem havia o visto. Dean não tentou conversar com ele porque com certeza, haveria uma discussão e lá onde eles estavam não era o lugar certo para isso. Dean apenas seguiu o seu caminho de volta até o motel, deixando Sam sozinho no bar.

**OoOoOoOo**

David alugou um quarto no motel onde iria ficar, mas queria tomar um ar fresco e parar de pensar em tudo o que Sam havia lhe dito. Ele estava indo até a sua casa para pegar algumas coisas que precisaria e talvez não fosse uma boa idéia já que a sua vida estava em risco.

Ele chegou lá são e salvo, já era um bom começo. Abriu a porta e entrou, mas sentiu uma dor agonizante em suas costas. Ele se virou e viu James. David correu, porque se aquilo era um espírito, não haveria muita coisa que ele podia fazer. As suas costas estavam doloridas, mas ele correu para o porão, onde há uma saída. "Que droga! Da próxima vez que eu ver o Sam, eu vou matá-lo por não me dizer que esses espíritos idiotas batiam com muita força." Ele pensou. Não tinha muito o que fazer, ele apenas entrou no porão e...

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean estava no quarto do motel. Ele percebeu que o que fez com Sam foi errado e para se redimir, ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria trabalhar no caso o dia inteiro se fosse preciso para que Sam desancasse. Dean estava fazendo muita besteira nesses últimos dias. Ele estava bebendo muito e estava saindo com todas as mulheres que ele via. Tudo bem que a segunda parte ele fazia muito, mas ele não era de beber para ficar destruído no outro dia. E a pior parte: Ele estava se afastando de Sam. Ele sabia que Sam estava ficando estressado com o trabalho e Dean não ajudava nada deixando trabalhar sozinho, mas por que Sam estava agindo estranho desde que eles chegaram àquela cidade? Bom, não interessa, o que interessa é que hoje, Sam ficaria orgulhoso de ver Dean trabalhando sozinho no caso.

O tempo passou, já era tarde. Sam chegou ao quarto. Ao ver que ser irmão havia chegado, Dean abriu um sorriso mostrando que ele estava trabalhando no caso, mas ao contrário do elogio que estava esperando, Dean ganhou apenas um olhar repreensivo. Não era para aquilo acontecer e Dean tinha que começar a falar com o seu irmão.

- Não vai me elogiar por estar trabalhando no caso? – Dean estava calmo. Enquanto Sam não retrucasse, ele não precisaria alterar a voz.

- Elogiar? Você só está trabalhando, porque percebeu que estava me deixando fazer o trabalho todo sozinho. – Sam não queria brigar, mas Dean precisava ouvir umas verdades. Não todas as verdades, é claro.

- Como você sabe disso? Os seus poderes voltaram? – Não era para Dean ter dito isso, mas sempre que ele e o seu irmão estavam para discutir, ele precisava fazer uma piada e pela cara que Sam fez, ele se arrependeria rapidamente de ter dito aquilo.

- Você é um idiota, Dean. Por que você não vai passar a noite com aquela garota que estava com você no bar? – O ciúme de Sam estava voltando. Era melhor ele se acalmar, ou Dean iria ficar sabendo que ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Os seus poderes voltaram, só pode ser. – Dean não conseguia se conter. Por dentro, ele sabia que devia parar com as piadas, mas por fora, a boca era mais rápida que o cérebro. – Como você sabe que eu estava com uma garota se quando você chegou, ela já tinha saído.

- Primeiro, se eu estivesse mentido, você teria acabado de confessar que estava com uma garota. – Sam queria ser sarcástico como Dean para dar aquela resposta, mas seu irmão era um gênio nisso. – Segundo, eu vi vocês dois antes dela sair de lá.

- Você está me espionando, Sammy? – Dean estava sorrindo, não conseguia parar de irritar o seu irmão. – Não sabia que você era tão ciumento.

- Já chega! – Sam gritou, pois não estava aguentando mais as brincadeiras. Dean parou de sorrir na hora, percebendo que conseguiu irritar mesmo o Sam. – Não aguento mais você fazendo besteira. Fica saindo com qualquer vadia que aparece na sua frente, chegando tarde da noite, me deixando trabalhar sozinho e acha que pode se desculpar tentando fazer o trabalho sozinho?

Dean sabia que Sam estava estressado, mas não era motivo para ele estar falando daquele jeito e como assim "Qualquer vadia"? Sam estava falando como uma mulher ciumenta.

- Por que você está tão incomodado com o que eu ando fazendo? – Agora Dean não queria mais brincar, ele estava a fim de tirar tudo a limpo, ele se levantou da cama e Fo em direção á Sam. – Há pouco tempo atrás, você não ligava para o que eu fazia ou deixava de fazer.

- Porque você não está interessado em ajudar quem temos que ajudar. Fica saindo com essa oferecidas que você encontra nos bares. – Sam não conseguia parar de falar das mulheres com quem Dean saia. Nem mesmo ele sabia o porquê de ele estar sendo tão ciumento.

- O que te interessa se eu estou saindo com qualquer mulher que eu vejo. – Dean perdeu a paciência. Não entendia o porquê de Sam estar com ciúmes e a única explicação que via em sua cabeça era impossível e não dava para acreditar.

- Eu não ligo com quem você sai ou não. – Sam começou a andar em direção ao banheiro. Tinha que parar aquela briga ou iria acabar falando o que não devia.

Mas sal mal deu meio passo e Dean agarrou o seu braço. Por mais que não quisesse brigar, Dean sabia que Sam estava escondendo alguma coisa e iria descobrir de qualquer jeito. Ele até esquecera sobre o caso.

- Lá vai você, fugindo para não dizer nada. – Dean apertou o braço de Sam ao ver que o irmão estava fazendo força para sair de perto. Sam podia ser alto, mas Dean era mais forte e mais rápido.

- Eu não estou fugindo. – Sam tentava se soltar, mas não estava conseguindo. Quando conseguiu se soltar, Dean o prendeu na parede, segurando os seus braços e o prensando com as pernas. Aquela aproximação era perigosa. Sam estava começando a pensar em coisas sujas que poderia estar fazendo ali naquele momento.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa e vai falar por bem ou por mal. – Dean alterou a voz e prendeu Sam mais ainda. Um conseguia sentir a respiração do outro. O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Dean sentiu os lábios de Sam nos dele. Ele se assustou tanto que empurrou o irmão para longe com tanta força como ele fazia com os monstros que tentavam agarrá-lo.

Sam não estava acreditando que havia feito aquilo. Todos aqueles sentimentos que ele tentava guardar vieram à tona e Dean nunca o perdoaria.

Dean não disse nada. Ele apenas se sentou em sua cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Ele não conseguia pesar em nada, mas agora ele sabia o porquê de seu irmão estar agindo estranho desde que chegaram à cidade. Ele estava em choque, mas uma parte dele queria partir a cara do irmão ao meio por ele ter feito aquilo.

Sam se levantou do chão e andou até a direção de Dean. Não sabia o que dizer, mas precisava saber o que Dean tinha achado daquilo.

- Dean, eu... – Sam falou tão baixo que era possível que Dean não tivesse o escutado. – Dean eu precisa saber...

- Vai embora, Sam. – Dean foi o mais frio que podia como se estivesse falando com um dos demônios que ele exorcizava. Sam e ele não poderiam ficar mais juntos e não adiantaria nada falar que eles iriam esquecer o que tinha acontecido porque eles nunca iriam esquecer.

Sam não falou nada. Ele sabia que Dean estava certo. Ele juntou algumas de suas coisas porque não conseguiria levar tudo sem um carro, guardou tudo em sua mochila e foi em direção até a saída do quarto, as lágrimas finalmente começando a cair de seus olhos. Ele não sabia para onde iria e nem o que faria a partir de agora. Só sabia que não veria Dean nunca mais.

**_X_**

**Respondendo:**

• **Anali:** Obrigado mesmo por ter lido e colocado uma review. Tipo, acho que o que você falou deve vir com o tempo né? (Se não, eu dou umas pancadas no cérebro para fazer ele ter mais imaginação kkkkk), pode deixar que eu vou ler sim as recomendações e não tenha medo, poste as suas fanfics e com certeza eu vou ler. No mais, MUITO OBRIGADO!

Era para eu eu ter postado esse capítulo mais cedo, mas bateu uma falta de imaginação hoje. Comecei a escrever, parei, comecei de novo até terminar. Acho (e tenho certeza) que nos próximos capítulos as coisas vão ficar mais quentes kkk. Com quem vocês vão saber depois.

OBS: A Anna pode estar parecendo uma personagem tipo "tanto faz" mas ela faz parte da trama principal e com certeza vocês vão ela por um bom tempo.


	4. O Que Eu Realmente Quero?

Sam estava na praça da cidade. Se não fosse o clima pesado que ele estivesse sentindo, a praça seria um lugar perfeito para passar a noite porque tinha muitas árvores bonitas, uma fonte, vários tipos de flores e era lua cheia. Na verdade, estava meio clichê e só não estava um clichê total porque Sam não estava admirando o lugar. Ele estava machucado por dentro, uma dor que jamais iria passar, pois sabia que quando acordasse não veria Dean ao seu lado, não trabalharia mais em caso algum com ele e o pior de tudo, não teria mais ninguém para lhe chamar de Sammy, um apelido que ele rejeitou tanto no começo, mas se apegou depois.

"Que droga Sam! Você podia ter deixado esse sentimento estúpido enquanto podia e continuar a ter o seu irmão." Sam estava se martirizando por tudo aquilo. Tudo bem que a culpa era dele, mas como ele ia guardar esse sentimento? Como ele iria olhar para o seu irmão toda hora tendo aquele desejo animal e doentio que não poderia ser compartilhado por familiares? "Agora não adianta chorar pelo leito derramado. Você fez besteira, você tem que pagar pelo que fez e o preço é nunca mais ver Dean." As lágrimas que havia cessado voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Sam. Ele nunca mais veria o sorriso de Dean, nunca mais sentiria o abraço de Dean, ele nunca mais teria nada que tivesse ligação com Dean.

Sam continuou ali, sem um lugar para ficar, pois na infelicidade do momento em que já tinha saído do motel, ele se lembrou que havia deixado todo o seu dinheiro no carro de Dean. Sam queria se matar naquele momento porque ele teria que dormir na rua, sem dinheiro, sem comida, com apenas algumas roupas e para piorar, a praça era perto do motel onde Dean estava o que o fazia ter uma vontade enorme de voltar lá e concertar tudo. Mas era impossível e o único culpado de tudo: Sam Winchester. Ele adormeceu pouco tempo depois, querendo esquecer que aquele dia existiu. E o que ele faria amanhã? Isso era uma pergunta que nem ele saberia responder.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean estava deitado em sua cama. Ele conseguia dormir porque não conseguia esquecer tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite. Ele não estava acreditando que seu irmão tinha feito aquilo, mas o que ele não queria acreditar era que tinha expulsado o seu irmão da sua vida. Sam errou ao fazer aquilo? Errou, mas como a família deve ser unida, ele deveria ter conversado com Sam antes de ter tomado as decisões precipitadas. Sam passou todos esses anos com Dean e tudo foi destruído em menos de um dia, ele apenas não queria acreditar que nunca mais veria o seu irmão, nuca mais veria o Sammy. Como Sam estava? Dean não sabia, mas sabia que com pouco dinheiro, ele não terá o que comer e com certeza ele não estava no motel e não acharia nenhum lugar para ficar a essa hora da noite. Todos esses pensamentos embaralhavam a mente de Dean, mas o que foi feito está feito. Gostava muito de seu irmão, mas o melhor que eles podem fazer é ficar longe um do outro.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam acordou dolorido. Tinha que anotar que os banquinhos de praça são os piores lugares para dormir. Ele teve alguns pesadelos na última noite e todos se resumiam a uma só pessoa: Dean Winchester. Sam era incapaz de esquecer o seu irmão, era incapaz de esquecer aquele corpo o segurando, forçando ele a falar uma coisa que não queria e não conseguia esquecer aqueles lábios macios que só o seu irmão tinha.

- Sam? – Sam foi acordado de seu devaneio e ao se sentar, viu David parado ao seu lado. Viu também que já devia ter passado das dez da manhã e que todas as pessoas que passavam na estavam olhando para ele. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar com o seu irmão? Você bebeu muito a noite passada?

Sinceramente, Sam não entendeu o porquê de David estar fazendo tantas perguntas, mas mesmo assim, se sentiu bem em ter alguém para conversar.

- Eu briguei com meu irmão e eu tive que dormir aqui. – Sam estava muito cansado. Definitivamente, aquela foi a pior noite de toda a sua vida. Estava com fome e queria muito beber alguma coisa.

- Então deve ter sido sério. Mas vocês se entendem. – David se aproximou um pouco mais de Sam e recuou ao ver que ele tinha percebido a aproximação. – Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- Pode falar. – Sam estava achando David muito estranho e começou a achar que ele talvez estivesse tentando flertar.

- O espírito do James me atacou novamente ontem quando eu fui buscar algumas coisas em minha casa. – David mostrou um pequeno corte nas costas.

"Que droga! E como vai ficar esse caso? Acho que eu vou ter que resolver sozinho." Sam se lembrou que mesmo tendo que pesquisar sozinho sobre o caso, ele e Dean estavam juntos naquilo.

- Olha David, eu realmente não sei o que está acontecendo. – Sam tentava acalmar David, pois não queria falar que não sabia nada do que estava acontecendo no caso e que estava pior que cego em tiroteio. – Eu quero muito ajudar, mas...

- Eu sei que você está confuso e não te culpo por isso. – David deu um sorriso de lado. Ele estava mesmo entendendo a situação de Sam e estava na cara que o problema era "aquele tipo de problema." Claro que David sabia, ele já tinha passado por um e estava gostando de saber que Sam era do mesmo time que ele. – Eu acho que posso te ajudar, vamos até o bar e eu te conto. É bom que você aproveita e come alguma coisa, você parece faminto.

Sam não questionou. Ele sabia que David estava estranho, estava mais atencioso e até imaginava o porquê dele estar assim, mas Sam estava muito faminto para recusar aquela oferta, ele realmente não se lembrava da última coisa que havia comido.

Não demorou muito e eles chegaram ao bar e Sam sabia que poderia encontrar Dean com "aquela" garota. Mas ele não estava ali por Dean, ele estava ali para ajudar alguém com um problema sobrenatural. Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa, o dono os atendeu e David pediu um suco para ele e a especialidade do dia para Sam. Era estranho, mas Sam estava gostando disso. Ele estava se sentindo querido, mas ele não queria nada com David, estava apenas carente naquele momento. Pouco tempo depois, a comida chegou e Sam começou a devorar tudo como um animal.

- Está boa? – David perguntou com aquele sorriso no canto da boca. Mais poucos passos e Sam poderia ficar com ele. Ele estava querendo muito isso. Mas sabia que era questão de tempo até isso acontecer.

- Está. Obrigado! – Sam continuava a comer. Tinha se esquecido de tudo, só pensava em fazer o seu estômago feliz.

- Sem problema. – David continuava rindo. Ele desejava Sam mais do que tudo. Ele tinha um plano para Sam. Dois, na verdade, mas antes, ele precisava que Sam se sentisse a vontade com ele. "Tão ingênuo e tão sexy." David pensava enquanto olhava para aqueles cabelos de Sam que caiam no rosto, para aquelas covinhas que se formavam em suas bochechas e para aquele corpo que todo mundo, homens e mulheres, gays ou heteros deveriam desejar.

Sam estava se sentindo mais a vontade com David. Óbvio que ele não deixaria nada passar da amizade, mas David era diferente de seu irmão. Dean era bom quando queria, mas David estava todo bonzinho e tudo mais. Sam desejou que nada daquilo fosse por segundas intenções mesmo sabendo que era, afinal, era impossível não perceber os olhares de David nele. David não forçou nenhum assunto e Sam estava terminando de comer até que viu a porta do bar se abrindo e para sua surpresa Dean estava entrando com a garota que Sam havia visto aquela vez. Parecia que Dean já tinha se esquecido do que tinha acontecido na noite passada.

Dean percebeu que seu irmão estava no bar, mas não deu a mínima. Ele simplesmente se sentou ao lado de Anne. Com certeza Sam estava ali para resolver o caso de David, afinal de contas, nenhum dos dois haviam progredido em nada enquanto estavam juntos.

- Merda! – Sam largou o prato. Tinha perdido o apetite e David percebeu o motivo. O irmão de Sam estava ali. Não teria problema nenhum se os dois não tivessem brigado.

- Se você quiser, podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado. – David estava na expectativa de que Sam aceitasse e então poderia colocar os seus planos em ação. Precisava de Sam urgente.

- Não! Podemos ficar aqui. – Sam não podia aceitar aquele convite, seria dar muita brecha para David e isso poderia levar a ele pensar que Sam estava querendo alguma coisa. O sorriso bobo de David desapareceu. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- O que quiser. – David tentava parecer indiferente, mas não conseguia esconder o seu desejo.

- Quem é aquela garota com Dean? – Sam parecia muito nervoso, não com Dean, mas com a garota que estava junto com ele e isso não passou despercebido por David que por falar nisso, achou estranha a pergunta, mas respondeu:

- Ela é a Anna, garota muito legal, todos na cidade gostam dele e ela trabalha muito aqui no bar.

- Sei. – Sam não escondia a sua raiva pela garota. "Grande trabalhadora, já vi ela aqui dentro sem fazer nada duas vezes." O ódio estava crescendo, sabia que a garota não tinha culpa, mas o ciúme estava falando mais alto.

Sam e David ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, olhando para Anna e Dean. David estava desconfiado de alguma coisa. Anna percebeu que estava sendo vigiada, sorriu sarcasticamente para Sam e beijou Dean e nem ele esperava isso. Não queria fazer aquilo na frente do irmão agora, mas seria bom que ele reconheceria o erro que fez, pediria desculpas e voltariam a ser como antes.

Sam não aguentou ver aquilo, a garota parecia saber do que tinha acontecido entre ele e Dean. Óbvio que Dean não teria contado, mas do jeito que ela sorriu, pareceu que ela queria provocar.

- Pensando bem, nós podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado. – David abriu um longo sorriso. Tudo estava indo como ele queria e tinha que agradecer Anna por ter feito aquilo. Sam não queria ter dito aquilo, foi o calor do momento, mas mesmo assim, ficou feliz de saber que iria sair daquele lugar.

David e Sam saíram do bar. Dean e Anna haviam terminado o beijo e quando Dean percebeu, seu irmão não estava mais ali. Anna fez a cara mais lavada do mundo e disse:

- Acho que o David e aquele rapaz que estava com ele estavam incomodados coma a nossa presença aqui.

- Era o meu irmão. – Dean disse indiferentemente. – Como você sabe que aquele era o David?

- Ele é conhecido na cidade e todos sabemos da morte do James, coitado. – Anne estava se fazendo de desentendida, pois sabia muito bem quem era o irmão de Dean. Parecia que ela tinha pesquisado a vida dele. – Mas o David nunca foi de fiar com alguém por muito tempo e pelo o que eu percebi, é melhor o seu irmão tomar cuidado. O David tem um poder de sedução imenso.

- Sam não vai se engraçar com qualquer um por ai. – Dean percebeu o erro que havia feito ao ver a cara de surpresa de Anna. Uma expressão facial que dizia "Nossa? Ele é gay?" Dean não queria que o seu irmão ficasse falado na cidade mas ele percebeu outra coisa. Sentiu uma pontada dentro de si, uma coisa que não aceitaria de jeito nenhum que Sam ficasse com outra pessoa e ele precisava parar com isso o mais rápido que pudesse.

Claro que Anne já sabia de tudo o que estava aconteceu, ela estava por dentro da história de alguma maneira. Ela tinha coisas para fazer com Dean também e seriam coisas maravilhosas. E Dean não teve tempo para pensar em nada quando outro beijo o fez ficar sem respiração.

**OoOoOoOo**

Sam estava no quarto do motel onde David, e Dean, estavam hospedados. Não sabia o porquê de ter deixado David o convencer de ir até lá. Mas como estava com raiva e o estrago estava feito, ele não tinha nada a perder.

- O clima está bem pesado entre vocês. – David estava sentado ao lado de Sam, iria atacar aqueles lábios a qualquer momento.

- Está mesmo. – Sam queria evitar assuntos desse tipo, simplesmente queria esquecer Dean. – Mas falando sobre o caso, me explique tudo o que aconteceu lá na sua casa.

- Posso te falar uma coisa antes? – David se aproximou e Sam não se afastou, na verdade, talvez fosse bom se acontecesse alguma coisa que o fizesse se esquecer de Dean de uma vez por todas.

- Pode. – E essa foi a ultima palavra que ele falou antes de sentir David o dando um beijo intenso, melhor que o beijo com o seu irmão.

Para o espanto de David e de Sam, o beijo foi correspondido e foi aumentando a intensidade. David começou a avançar alguns passos e começou a levantar a blusa de Sam mas suas mãos foram paradas antes do objetivo se cumprir.

- Desculpe! Eu não posso. – Sam se levantou. Ele gostava muito de Dean e não tinha como impedir isso e ele não gostava de David para fazer sexo ou coisas do tipo, sem contar que a sua primeira vez com um homem, não poderia ser com quem ele não quisesse fazer.

- Eu é que peço perdão, eu não devia... – David estava com raiva por dentro. Ele estava tão perto e o bom senso de Sam o fez parar.

- Me desculpe mesmo! Eu... Eu tenho que ir.

E falando isso, Sam saiu do quarto. Estava muito confuso, tinha que resolver algumas coisas com Dean, estava com raiva de Anna, arrumou mais um problema com David e tinha que resolver um caso. Aquilo estava acabando com Sam, era muita coisa para ele aguentar sozinho. No quarto, ficou um David com raiva, pois seu plano não havia dado certo.

**OoOoOoOo**

A noite estava mais fria, o que significava que Junho estava começando e aquela noite fria daria lugar a três meses de puro calor. Alguém estava conversando no telefone, nenhuma das duas pessoas pareciam contentes mas nem com raiva, elas estavam apenas indiferentes.

- _Conseguiu fazer o que havia sido combinado?_ – A voz dizia do outro lado da linha, era uma voz fria, uma voz de alguém que precisava fazer alguma coisa o mais rápido possível.

- Não! Mas está quase perto. – A outra voz estava mais calma, mas não estava muito contente. – E você?

- _Estou indo melhor do que a encomenda. Mas ainda não é o bastante._ – A voz estava mais animada dessa vez, parecia até uma pessoa que mudava de personalidade toda hora. – _Você sabe o que tem que fazer, então faça logo._

- Você que manda. – A pessoa desligou o celular.

Essa mesma pessoa começou a descer uma escada e chegou a um local escuro. E começou a ouvir alguns gemidos vindo lá do fundo.

- Não pense que você vai sair daqui. – A pessoa gritou para a outra, tinha sarcasmo na voz e um tom ameaçador de tremer os ossos. – Não até conseguirmos o que queremos. Infelizmente algumas coisas estão nos atrapalhando e vamos fazer com que seja uma brincadeira lenta e adorável.

**_X_**

**Anali:** Que bom que você não me abandonou e continuou lendo. TPM total do Sam não ée? Espero que esteja gostando...

Me deu uma dor no coração escrever esse capítulo inteiro sem Dean e Sam juntos.

**Perola:** Leitora nova! AHHHHH. Obrigado pelos elogios, já li histórias suas e você também é ótima. David está passando por umas crises bem malucas tbm... Vou confessar que também gosto de ver o Sam sofrendo, tadinho! (Maldade batendo na porta), espera que tem algumas coisinhas ruins para acontecer com ele ainda. *Riso maléfico*

**Joey Belmont:** Três leitores... MORRENDO. Obrigado por ler. Concordo com tudo o que você falou.

Frieza total para o Sam. Ele provou AQUELES lábio (Calor agora). E quero ver quanto tempo o Dean aguenta sem o seu Sammy.

Me desculpem se tiver alguns erros, não estava muito bem ontem e nem hoje e deu aquela preguiça de revisar. Dei uma lidinha rápido então...


	5. Droga! O Que Foi Que Eu Fiz?

**Primeiramente, estou pedindo perdão pela demora. Eu não estava em casa essa semana então não deu para postar o capítulo, mas estou voltando a ativa agora. EEE... continuem deixando reviews.**

* * *

><p>Sam estava andando pelas ruas da cidade. Ele não conseguiu dormir bem aquela noite. Estava pensando em tudo o que já havia acontecido até agora. Sua vida estava um desastre e não tinha como resolver. Ele estava com saudades de Dean, das caçadas e até mesmo dos monstros que ele caçava. E para piorar, tinha o David que ele via apenas como amigo, e ainda é uma palavra muito forte para definí-lo, que estava afim dele.<p>

Sam foi até o mesmo bar que estava indo todo o dia, mesmo sabendo que poderia encontrar com Dean e seus sentimentos só aumentariam. Ao entrar, ele viu David sozinho em uma mesa e, como já sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele também viu Dean e Anna, mas desta vez, os dois estavam sentados na mesa mais próxima a de David.

"Que ótimo!" Sam pensou em dar meia volta quando David fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Sam hesitou por um momento, mas foi em direção a mesa evitando muito contato com Dean e Anna. Sam se sentou e David começou a falar:

- Me desculpe, Sam. Eu sinto muito por ontem, eu não devia ter feito aquilo.

- A culpa não foi só sua. – Sam falava o mais baixo que podia e David percebeu que também deveria estar falando baixo, pois Dean estava bem ao lado deles. – Eu devia ter parado o beijo antes que ele tivesse... Você sabe... Antes que tivesse ficado mais intenso.

- Mesmo assim. – David tentava ser o mais claro que podia, afinal, ele não devia perder Sam agora. Ele colocou suas próprias mãos sobre a mão de Sam que estava na mesa. – Olha Sam, eu gosto muito de você e você sabe disso agora, mas eu não quero forçar nada. Eu tinha dúvidas se você era mesmo Gay, mas depois que eu vi você com ciúmes do seu irmão, eu percebi na hora.

- E se fosse ciúmes de irmão? – Sam afastou a mão, pois ele não queria que Dean visse nada e estava rezando para que ele não estivesse escutando também.

- Mas não era. Dava para perceber. – David ficou sem graça por Sam ter tirado a mão. Ele olhou para Dean. David sabia que Sam e Dean tiveram alguma coisa a mais. Ele mesmo tinha visto e se lembrava muito bem enquanto olhava cuidadosamente pela fechadura da porta. – Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando agora mas...

- Para com isso David. – Sam estava inquieto e desconfortável. Ele sabia que também teve culpa no que havia acontecido e começou a achar que David só estava forçando para que ele sentisse pena. – A culpa não foi só sua. Eu também aceitei aquele beijo e fim de papo.

- Você é muito legal, Sammy. – David sorriu se arrastando para frente e sussurrou. – Posso te chamar de Sammy, não posso?

- A única pessoa que me chama assim é o meu irmão. – Sam disse com raiva, mas depois olhou rapidamente para Dean e ficou calmo novamente. – Mas você pode me chamar assim também.

Dean não tinha mais domínio sobre Sam e ele queria deixar isso bem claro dizendo a última frase mais alto do que o normal. David sorriu, pois estava tudo como ele queria.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean estava vermelho, tremendo e com o punho fechado. Ele queria bater em alguém e sua ira já estava mais do que ele podia agüentar. Anne percebeu que ele estava estranho e começou a passar a mão no rosto dele.

- Você está bem? – Anne deslizava sua mão pelo rosto de Dean, descendo para o pescoço e depois para o peitoral. – Você está vermelho.

- Eu estou bem. – Dean disse com raiva e fez um movimento para Anna tirar as mãos dele. – Só, fica longe.

- Que estresse! – Anne fez uma cara de raiva e voltou a comer o seu café da manhã.

Dean não queria papo, ele só queria socar o que David por tudo o que ele estava escutando e se tivesse tempo, daria uma surra no Sam também. "Eu não acredito que eles se beijaram." Dean ficava mais vermelho a cada pensamento. "Primeiro ele me beija e depois corre para outro? É claro que eu não vou ser nada mais que um irmão para ele, mas não precisava ser tão rápido." Dean queria levantar ali na hora e brigar com Sam e David, sem contar que ele estava ficando mais estressado porque a Anna voltou a acariciá-lo.

- Você precisa de uma animação e eu sei muito bem como te ajudar com isso. – Anne estava descendo a sua mão mais abaixo do peitoral de Dean, deslizando pela barriga e chagando até a coxa dele.

- Eu não quero isso agora, Anna. – Dean falou baixo e ele mesmo pegou o braço dela e tirou de sua coxa. – Para de ficar com essa pegação.

- Tudo bem! Nossa. Você está precisando de uns calmantes. – Anne fechou a cara e se levantou. Ela foi até o balcão pegar umas bebidas, pois Dean estava precisando.

Dean continuava escutando cada palavra da conversa entre Sam e David. Ele estava com muita raiva, mas não podia fazer nada, afinal, não era da conta dele. Ele iria sair dali, só iria terminar de comer o seu café da manhã, mas ao ouvir a última frase de Sam, ele perdeu o controle.

_- A única pessoa que me chama assim é o meu irmão... Mas você pode me chamar assim também._ – Sam tinha acabado de falar.

Dean não conseguiu se controlar. Ele levantou e deu um soco em David, que caiu no chão e viu um pouco de sangue saindo de sua boca. Sam se assustou ao ver a reação de Dean e Anne também voltou correndo ao ver a cena. AS poucas pessoas que estavam no bar ficaram olhando pêra os quatro, mas ninguém quis entrar na briga.

- Mas que merda foi essa? – Sam perguntou para Dean. Ele foi até David e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Ninguém pode chamar ele de Sammy a não eu, está me ouvindo? – Dean estava gritando para David. Não poderia permitir aquilo e ele sabia agora o porquê de ele estar com tanto ciúmes. Ele estava gostando de Sam mais do que amor de irmão.

Anne segurou os braços de Dean quando ele ameaçou bater em David novamente e surpreendentemente ela era forte, pois conseguiu segurar o Dean.

- Para com isso Dean. – Anne parecia desesperada e segurava Dean com mais força.

- Me solta! – Dean gritava para parecer ameaçador principalmente porque uma mulher era mais forte do que ele.

Sam ajudou David a se sentar na cadeira porque ele parecia bastante tonto. Ele não entendia o porquê de Dean estar assim, mas ele não poderia deixar aquilo ficar daquele jeito. Dean precisava ouvir poucas e boas.

- Por que você fez isso? – Sam queria que sua voz saísse ameaçadora, mas ao contrário, sua voz saiu com um tom de quem estava sem entender nada. E ele estava mesmo.

- Ele te chamou de Sammy e só eu posso te chamar assim. – Dean finalmente se afastou de Anna, mas ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- E o que você tem haver com isso? – Sam aumentou a voz. Dean estava agindo feito um idiota e sem motivos. – Você não tem o direito de dizer como alguém agir.

- Sammy, deixa isso para lá. – David disse com a mão na boca. Ao escutar aquilo, Dean deu dois passos para frente para bater em David de novo e Anne não conseguiu segurá-lo dessa vez, mas ele não chegou perto de David porque Sam entrou no seu caminho.

- Seu desgraçado, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa. – Dean gritou, mas Sam o segurou. Os dois estavam com muita raiva e Sam estava com medo do que Dean poderia fazer.

- Fica paradinho aqui! – Sam gritou mais alto fazendo Dean ficar quieto onde estava. – Você não tem o direito de cuidar da vida de ninguém e nem da minha e você sabe o porquê.

- Eu sei é? – Dean sabia o motivo, mas não queria entrar naquele assunto agora.

- Não finja de desentendido. – Sam o empurrou para trás ao ver que Dean estava tentando avançar em David novamente. – Você me tirou fora da sua vida e agora não pode voltar atrás.

- A culpa não foi minha se você começou com toda aquela bobagem me beijar. – Dean queria muito pedir desculpas para Sam sobre aquilo e abraçá-lo, pois ele sentia muita falta de Sam, mas seu orgulho nunca o permitiria de dizer aquilo.

Anne fingiu surpresa, mas ela sabia o que havia acontecido entre Dean e Sam, afinal, David tinha contado a ela. As pessoas poderia não perceber, mas David e ela eram como carne e unha, eram como irmãos.

- Não interessa mais isso, essa história acabou e tudo que tinha entre mim e você acabou então para de fingir que se importa com alguma coisa. – Sam terminou de falar e quando percebeu, ele estava no chão com Dean dando socos em seu rosto. As dores começaram a aparecer e o sangue começou a manchar o rosto de Sam.

Dean estava descontando toda a raiva e mistura de emoções que estava sentindo naquele momento. Sam poderia dizer qualquer coisa menos que ele não se importava. A verdade era que ele se importava e muito. Ele não queria ver ninguém com Sam, nem ele mesmo queria estar com alguém a não ser com Sam e ele não ia deixar qualquer um se aproveitar de seu irmão. Ele precisava dizer de alguma maneire que Sam era o seu irmão, que ele era o "seu Sammy."

Ele parou de bater e se levantou. Alguma pessoas estavam olhando chocadas. Anne estava segurando Dean novamente para que ele não fizesse mais nada. David se sentou no chão ao lado de um Sam com um rosto todo inchado e sangrento e só agora Dean percebia o que tinha feito com seu irmão. Tudo o que ele queria dizer saiu em formas de soco.

- Vamos sair daqui Dean. – Anne tentava puxá-lo para longe, mas ele estava chocado com o que tinha feito. Se antes ele não queria ver Sam, agora era o seu irmão que nunca o perdoaria.

- Sam... Me desculpa... Eu. – Ele nem sabia se o seu irmão estava consciente ou não, mas ele tinha que falar alguma coisa para ele.

- Vai embora daqui Dean. – David se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ele estava limpando o sangue de Sam com umas toalhas que o dono do bar havia lhe dado. – Você já fez o bastante para o começo do dia.

Dean odiava admitir, mas David estava certo. Sam estava muito machucado e se ele não tivesse percebido, Sam poderia estar indo para um hospital. Ele estava começando a chorar pelo o que tinha feito e a única coisa a se fazer er ir embora e se contentar de que o seu querido irmão nunca mais iria quere vê-lo. Dean foi com Anne para fora do bar e David ficou cuidando de Sam no bar.

**_X_**

**Joey Belmont:** Tadinho do Sammy não ée? Agora o Dean sabe realmente o que quer mesmo demonstrando da pior maneira possível. Quanto ao caso, bom, você e os leitores vão descobrir no próximo capítulo e se vocês concordarem, eu pretendo fazer uma continuação para a fanfic, já até tenhos idéias.

**Anali:** No proximo capítulo, a verdade sobre Anna e David. Próximo capítulo irá esclarecer muita coisa e espero que vocês gostem.

**AB Feta:** Muito obrigado por virar leitora. Espero que esteja gostando da história.

No geral, obrigado a todos pelas reviews, amo muito tudo isso. Novamente, peço perdão pela demora do capítulo. E continuem lendo e deixando reviews. Obrigado!**  
><strong>


	6. Motivos

**Aviso 01: Capítulo postado novamente.**

**Aviso 02: Peço PERDÃO para todos os leitores que já haviam lido esse capítulo e todos sabem que a idéia anterior era ser dividido em duas partes de Flashbacks. Mas eu simplismente perdi tudo o que eu ia fazer nesse capítulo, não consegui pensar em nada e acabou que teve apenas dois flashbacks, então tive que juntar a outra parte que eu estava escrevendo por que o outro capítulo seria muito pequeno. Peço PERDÃO a todos que já haviam lido e principalmente aqueles que já havia deixado reviews. Sintam-se livres para comentar sobre o resto do capítulo se quiserem. Tive que mudar o nome do cpítulo também porque não ia ter muito sentido.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam estava no quarto do motel onde ele e Dean estavam hospedados, os dois haviam acabado de chegar à cidade para resolver um caso onde alguns homossexuais da cidade haviam sido assassinados. Sam não tinha certeza se esse era mesmo o tipo de caso que ele e Dean costumavam investigar, mas eles deveriam pelo menos dar uma olhada porque era meio estranho o assassino ou o que estava matando escolhesse apenas um tipo de vítima.<em>

_Dean estava tomando banho e Sam estava fazendo algumas pesquisas. Sam ouviu o chuveiro desligar e ao olhar para a porta teve um breve pensamento de ver o seu irmão completamente nu em sua frente e aquele pensamento estava o deixando vermelho mar era uma coisa que ele pedia muito. Sua boca pedia a boca de Dean, o seu corpo queria sentir o calor do corpo de Dean._

_Todos os pensamentos sumiram tão rápido quanto vieram quando Sam viu Dean saindo do banheiro. O seu irmão estava só com uma mini toalha que cobria da cintura até um pouco acima do joelho. Sam olhava para aquelas pernas grossas, para os braços musculosos e para aquele abdômen que tirava qualquer um do sério. Ele estava quase babando e quando se assustou seu irmão estava sentado do seu lado na cama._

_- Acho melhor para de babar Sammy ou todo mundo vai perceber que você está afim de mim. – Dean dizia com um tom sarcástico que Sam adorava. Ele adorava tirar o seu irmão do sério._

_- Você é bem convencido não acha Deanno? – Sam fingiu voltar sua atenção para a pesquisa que estava fazendo, mas era quase impossível com uma das pernas de seu irmão surrando na sua. Se era propositalmente, Sam não sabia, mas ele estava gostando._

_- Eu não gosto desse apelido, Sammy. – Dean estava rindo pelo canto da boca. Ele adorava fazer aquilo com o seu irmão e era muito bom ver Sam ficando vermelho parecendo um adolescente na fase da puberdade que tem vergonha de tudo. – Eu invento um apelido tão carinhoso para mostrar como eu gosto do meu irmãozinho e você inventa isso?_

_- Se não gosta, eu volto a te chamar de Dean mesmo. – Sam fez um beicinho fingindo raiva. Dean sempre achava que seu irmão ficava lindo quando fazia aquilo e isso despertava alguns desejos íntimos dele._

_- Tudo bem, você pode me chamar do que quiser. – Dean fez um movimento passando um dos braços pela cintura de Sam e se aproximando mais. - Até mesmo de idiota como você tanto chama._

_Sam não agüentava mais esperar, precisava muito fazer o que queria á muito tempo e pelo que parecia, Dean também deixava isso bem claro. Sam não perdeu tempo, passou os dois braços pelo pescoço de Dean, o beijou e para a sua surpresa o beijo estava sendo retribuído. Dean, que também queria fazer isso há muito tempo, começou a se movimentar para cima de Sam e os dois deitaram na cama. Com um piscar de olho, a toalha de Dean já estava no chão e Sam percebeu o quanto excitado ele estava. Dean ajudou Sam a tirar a blusa que estava usando e o beijo se intensificou, eles não queriam fazer nada muito rápido, afinal, as preliminares são ótimas._

_- Eu sabia que você queria isso Sammy. – Dean dizia entre os beijos, a respiração falhando e os corpos se esfregando um no outro._

_- Eu... Eu preciso disso Dean... Eu preciso... – Sam estava super excitado também. Ele nunca imaginou o seu irmão falando aquilo, muito menos para ele._

_- O que você precisa Sammy? – Dean dizia maliciosamente pegando fôlego e tirando o cinto da calça do seu irmão._

_- Eu preciso... – Sam estava com vergonha de dizer aquilo, mas precisava, o seu corpo precisava._

_- Sammy?_

**OoOoOoOo**

- Sammy?

Sam acordou assustado e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto de David perto do seu. Ele se sentiu triste por ter sido apenas um sonho, mesmo sendo aquele sonho que ele começou a ter antes de toda aquela coisa maluca acontecer em sua vida e para piorar, ele se lembrou do que tinha acontecido no bar, se lembrou de cada soco que levou de Dean e toda a dor voltou. Ele fez o maior esforço par a não chorar, pois já tinha decidido que não ia derramar mais uma lágrima por causa de seu irmão.

- Sammy, você está bem? – David perguntou preocupado. Ele estava com uma mão na testa de Sam e outra segurando uma mão dele. O rosto de Sam estava sem sangue, mas estava um pouco inchado e com alguns pontos. A surra que ele tinha levado fez um pouco de estrago, mas nada que o tempo não resolva.

- Estou, foi só um... Pesadelo. – Sam realmente não queria falar aquilo, mas o primeiro passo para se esquecer de Dean era ignorar todos esse pensamentos que ele ainda tinha em sua mente.

- Percebi. – David começou a acariciar o rosto de Sam. Sam estava gostando daquilo, não por ser o David fazendo, pois ele não passaria de um amigo, mas porque ele estava precisando de alguém para cuidar dele. – Você estava mexendo demais.

- Mas eu estou bem agora. – Sam se sentou na cama tirando alguns curativos do rosto. – Na verdade, eu não preciso ficar aqui mais.

- Tudo bem! – David disse na maior naturalidade e Sam estranhou porque uma pessoa de bom senso teria o forçado a voltar para a cama, mas Sam não ligou porque ele queria mesmo sair dali. – Eu iria te pedir mesmo para me ajudar a buscar algumas coisas que estão na minha casa e eu estou com medo de voltar lá sozinho.

- Claro! – Sam deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquela era uma boa idéia porque ele poderia ver de uma vez por todas o que estava acontecendo e quanto mais rápido ele resolvesse o caso, mais rápido ele poderia dar o fora da cidade.

Os dois foram em direção a saída do hospital depois de Sam convencer aos médicos de que ele já estava se sentindo bem.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean estava com Anne na casa onde David morava. Dean estava meio confuso por eles estarem ali, mas ele não reclamou porque a única coisa que podia fazer agora era resfriar a cabeça. Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro e Anne estava parada em um canto da sala.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – Dean perguntou ainda andando de um lado para o outro. Ele entendia que a porta da casa do David estava aberta, mas isso não era motivo para Anne o levar lá.

- O David não vai ligar, eu e ele somos amigos. – Anne parecia um pouco feliz e Dean estava com o pensamento longe, mas ele podia jurar que ouviu alguns barulhos vindo de onde é o porão.

- Deve ter algum animal lá no porão porque eu escutei alguns barulhos vindo de lá. – Dean parou de andar ao perceber o que tinha falado e só ai ele se lembrou do caso em que ele e Sam estavam trabalhando. Ele também se lembrou de umas anotações que viu no dia em que Sam fez aquela "bobagem" e que estava escrito que o fantasma de James apareceu naquela casa. Ele parou de andar e olhou para Anne. – Nós não podemos ficar aqui.

- Por que não? – Anne fingiu de desentendida. Ela passou todo esse tempo fingindo que era a indiferente da história e que não sabia de nada, mas em pouco tempo, ela não precisaria fazer mais isso.

- Eu te conto depois, mas... – Dean parou de falar na hora em que viu Sam e David entrando pela porta da casa. O seu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver o rosto de Sam que sem todo aquele sangue era perceptível todo o resultado causado pelos socos que Dean deu nele.

Sem ninguém perceber, Anne pegou um pedaço de madeira do chão da sala e David fez o mesmo, mas pegou uma garrafa de vidro no lugar de um pedaço de madeira. Sam e Dean estavam muito chocados olhando um para o outro para perceberem o que os seus "amigos" estavam fazendo.

- Sam... O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz de Dean falhou. Sinceramente, aquele não era o momento certo para encarar o seu irmão.

- Eu faço a mesma pergun... Dean, cuidado. – Sam gritou nas duas últimas palavras e a última coisa que viu foi um Dean inconsciente caindo no chão antes de suas próprias vistas se escurecerem.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean acordou com uma dor de cabeça insuportável. Não sabia quem o havia acertado, mas quem quer que fosse, fez um bom trabalho. Ele tentou mexer o braço e percebeu que eles estavam amarrados e as pernas também. Virou a cabeça para um lado e não viu ninguém, mas ao virar para o outro, ele viu duas pessoas sentadas bem ao lado dele e pelo que parecia, também estavam amarradas.

- Dean? Você está bem? – Sam parecia assustado e não era para menos porque ele não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Em um momento, ele estava na sala de estar de David vendo seu irmão ser acertado pela própria "ficante" e alguém o acertando por trás e de repente, ele está acordando com Dean e David amarrados do seu lado.

- Sammy? Quer dizer... Sam? – Dean queria muito ver se o seu irmão estava bem, mas não podia fazer nada por enquanto e nem sabia se poderia tocar em Sam algum dia.

Dean olhou para o outro homem que estava amarrado ao lado de Sam.

- Esse é o David? – Dean parecia confuso agora. O David que ele havia visto antes de desmaiar estava bem mais disposto, ao contrário do David que ele estava vendo agora, pois parecia que ele esteve apanhando por muito tempo e estava bem pálido, parecendo que não comia há muitas horas. Sam concordou com a cabeça. – Mas ele não estava assim da última vez que eu o vi.

- Eu já sei com o que estamos lidando nesse caso. – Sam virou o rosto para um canto do porão, que era onde eles estavam, e havia um corpo de uma mulher no chão e pelo cheiro, parecia que estava ali há mais de um dia. O corpo não estava em decomposição, só estava com mau cheiro e com um corte na garganta.

Dean percebeu de repente do que se tratava o caso e foi mais perceptível ainda quando ele viu que o corpo era nada mais nada menos do que de Anna.

- Droga! Metamorfo. – Dean ficou com raiva, ele realmente odiava aquelas criaturas, principalmente pelo fato de uma delas ter se passado por ele há um tempo. Sam apenas concordou.

- Você está preparado? – Sam já sabia a resposta. Era raro eles acharem um metamorfo, mas Dean sempre andava com balas de prata carregadas em uma arma.

- Claro que sim. Bala de prata no coração resolve o nosso problema. – Dean sorriu tentando manter um clima legal entre ele e Sam, mas o sorriso saiu rapidamente de seu rosto ao ver a sua arma em uma mesinha ao lado da porta. – Merda!

Sam entendeu a mudança no rosto de Dean quando ele olhou na mesma direção onde o seu irmão estava olhando. As coisas realmente estavam começando a ficar difíceis. Sam olhou para David ao seu lado e Dean fez o mesmo.

- Há quanto tempo será que ele está aqui? – Dean fez soar mais preocupado do que ele queria. Está certo que pelo que aconteceu, ele estava odiando o David, mas não dava para saber era o verdadeiro ou o metamorfo que tinha beijado o Sam.

- Eu não sei, ele parecia ser o David verdadeiro no dia que a gente... – Sam hesitou, não queria relembrar tudo o que aconteceu na noite em que ele e Dean haviam se desentendido e eles estavam conversando normalmente agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Você sabe.

- Você sabe que você pode ter beijado um monstro, não sabe? – Dean riu, mas na verdade, ele só queria sair daquele assunto o mais rápido que pudesse.

- Não enche. – Sam deu um sorriso mesmo sabendo que aquilo podia ser verdade e só de pensar, dava um embrulho no estômago. – Pelo o que eu sei você também pode ter beijado um e várias vezes.

Dean fez cara feia na hora porque ele não só havia beijado, mas também havia feito sexo com Anna. Ele desejava muito que aquilo não tivesse acontecido.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo que logo foi quebrado quando David acordou. Ele estava confuso também e não estava acreditando que os monstros haviam pegado Sam e Dean.

- Você está bem David? – Sam perguntou e era óbvio que a resposta era não. Ele não sabia há quanto tempo David estava ali ou há quanto tempo ele estava dormindo, mas algo lhe dizia que ele havia sido maltratado muitas vezes. – David, eu acho que o que você estava vendo não era o fantasma do James e sim...

- Eu sei o que era. – A voz de David estava muito fraca e baixa. Havia indícios de que ele havia apanhado, estava sem comer e sem beber nada há muito tempo e isso só fez Sam ter certeza de que aquele beijo que havia recebido de David foi na verdade com o metamorfo. – Eu vou contar tudo o que aconteceu.

**Flashback On**

_David estava indo até a sua casa para pegar algumas coisas que precisaria e talvez não fosse uma boa idéia já que a sua vida estava em risco. Ele chegou lá são e salvo, já era um bom começo. Abriu a porta e entrou, mas sentiu uma dor agonizante em suas costas. Ele se virou e viu James. David correu, porque se aquilo era um espírito, não haveria muita coisa que ele podia fazer. As suas costas estavam doloridas, mas ele correu para o porão, onde há uma saída. "Que droga! Da próxima vez que eu ver o Sam, eu vou matá-lo por não me dizer que esses espíritos idiotas batiam com muita força." Ele pensou. Não tinha muito que fazer, ele apenas entrou no porão e foi em direção a saída que havia lá, mas ele levou um susto imenso ao ver a si mesmo saindo de um canto do porão._

_- Olá David! – O David metamorfo estava rindo, parecia que havia ganhado na loteria._

_- Eu devo estar ficando louco. – David já estava preparado para correr de volta, mas o James estava bloqueando a porta._

_- Foi muito engraçado você achando que eu era o fantasma daquele idiota que namorava com você. – O James metamorfo ria mais ainda que o outro. Ele deu correu na direção de David o agarrou. David era forte, mas aquilo que estava o agarrando era muito mais forte do que ele e quase podia sentir os ossos dos seus braços se espremendo._

_- Quem são vocês? – David estava desesperado, sabia que não devia ter voltado em sua casa, mas ele nunca escutou o bom senso. – O que vocês querem?_

_- Tudo em seu tempo. – James disse e o jogou no chão._

_Rapidamente, o David metamorfo o segurou no chão enquanto o James esticou uma das pernas de David e pisou em cima dela. David sentiu uma dor imensa, a sua perna foi quebrada e a mesma coisa aconteceu com a outra. Ele começou a chorar, pois a dor era insuportável e a última coisa que ele viu foi James o acertando com uma pedaço de madeira antes de tudo escurecer._

**Flashback Off**

- Então você está aqui desde aquele dia? – Dean perguntou chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ele estava triste por aquilo ter acontecido com David, mas estava feliz por saber que o seu irmão havia beijado um monstro, então nada daquele beijo foi real e Sam com certeza não estava gostando de nada do que estava ouvindo por saber que um monstro havia o beijado. E foi nessa hora também que a raiva de Dean aumentou porque Sam poderia estar morto agora. Sam e Dean foram enrolados direitinho.

- Sim. – David apenas respondeu a pergunta e fechou os olhos. Ele não tinha força para nada.

O silêncio predominou no porão. David estava muito fraco para continuar a contar mais histórias, Dean estava tentando se soltar antes que os metamorfos aparecessem e Sam ainda estava digerindo todas aquelas informações.

O silêncio foi quebrado algum tempo depois quando os falsos Anne e David entraram no porão. Os dois riam porque tudo o que eles planejaram estava acontecendo e se dependesse deles, nem David, nem Sam e nem Dean sairiam vivos dali, mas é claro, uma pequena diversão tinha que acontecer antes.

- Olá belas adormecidas. – David M disse enquanto se sentava em um banquinho perto do corpo da verdadeira Anne.

- Prontos para a diversão? – Anne pegou uma faca que estava em seu bolso. Ele queria que tudo fosse lento o bastante para saborear o momento.

Sam, Dean e David estavam espantados. Agora, a única coisa a se fazer era esperar que o pior acontecesse.

- Vocês dois não sabem o quanto deram trabalho para nós. – David M. disse apontando para Sam e Dean. – Principalmente o Sam, que não queria se envolver comigo de jeito nenhum.

- O que vocês querem? – Dean disse secamente. Ele estava tentando desamarrar as mãos que já estavam marcadas e doendo e tudo seria mais fácil se ele conseguisse alcançar a faca que estava no bolso de sua jaqueta.

- Para que a pressa? – Anne estava rindo de canto em canto e conseguia ser tão sarcástica quanto Dean. Ela foi até ele e segurou o seu queixo. – Não queremos que a festa acabe rápido não é? Eu quero curtir tudo o que vai acontecer aqui bem devagar.

- Dispenso aberrações de circo. – Dean riu e cuspiu na cara de Anne, que por sua vez, deu um soco muito forte em Dean.

- Não era isso que parecia todas as noites quando você se esfregava nesse corpinho lindo. – Anne se sentou no chão e ficou de frente para Sam mesmo com sua atenção virada para Dean. – Quer saber como eu me transformei nessa coisinha linda aqui?

**Flashback On**

_Anna havia acabado de sair do bar. Ela havia passado mais uma noite com Dean e ela estava realmente gostando dele mesmo ele sendo daqueles caras que os relacionamentos não duram muito tempo como ele mesmo havia confessado. Ele estava voltando para casa, que ficava perto da casa de David. Ele estava com medo de que ficar andando muito por aqueles lados desde a morte de James. Ela não conhecia muito bem o David, mas ela já foi amiga de James._

_Ela se lembrava muito bem de uma vez em que ela brigou com uma garota que estava batendo em James por descobrir que ele era gay. A garota era maluca e gostava muito dele então deve ter sido esse o motivo da briga. Ela só sabia que a garota ia aprontar alguma coisa, pois ela havia ameaçado todos eles. Bom, ela que tentasse alguma coisa._

_Anne estava chegando em casa, mas levou um susto ao ver James bem na sua frente. Ela poderia muito bem ter abraçado ele e conversado, mas ela sabia muito bem que James estava morto. Ela correu e entrou em casa e tudo aconteceu rápido. David estava lá, a segurou pelo pescoço e cortou a sua garganta. Anne sentiu uma dor excruciante sentindo as veias em seu pescoço serem arrebentadas. David a jogou no chão e pouco tempo depois, só havia um corpo sem vida, com os olhos abertos e uma expressão de susto._

**Flashback Off**

- Coitada! Morreu achando que David era o seu assassino. – Anne ria a cada palavra e olhou para David que estava chorando. – Mas não se preocupe querido Dave porque em pouco tempo você vai se juntar a ela.

- Karen? – Não foi bem uma pergunta que saiu da boca de David, era mais como uma afirmação que um pouco de susto na voz.

- É um dos meus nomes, afinal, eu posso me transformar em quem eu quiser. – Karen em direção a David e o segurou pelo cabelo. Ela puxava forçando contato visual e David ligava todos os fatos.

- Você fez tudo isso? – David chorava e soluçava. Ele se referia a todos os assassinatos da cidade, que David agora percebia, haviam começado uma semana após a briga de Karen e James.

Karen respondeu apenas com um sorriso no rosto e voltou a se sentar no chão. O sorriso continuava em seu rosto, finalmente iria terminar a sua vingança, mas infelizmente ela teria que matar Sam e Dean, o que seria um desperdício, mas ela poderia se divertir um pouco com Dean e pensar no que fazer com Sam já que ele não curtia muito mulheres.

- Então é isso? Você é um monstro homofóbico? – Sam riu. Era impressionante a história que ele tinha acabado de escutar. Impressionante demais para ser verdade. – Quero dizer... Uma coisa é você matar por vingança, mas isso? É cada coisa que se vê na vida que é estranho até para mim.

- Você não sabe o que é ser rejeitado pelas pessoas garoto. – Por um momento, Anne parou de rir, mas ela olhou de Dean para Sam e voltou a sorrir. – Me desculpe, você sabe sim.

- Eu estou meio perdido. – Dean falou com tom de brincadeira, já que era típico dele fazer piadas nas piores horas. – Os metamorfos não têm um gênero sexual fixo já que podem se transformar em qualquer pessoa, então, por que você está tão chateada com isso?

- Alguns de nós optamos por ficar em apenas um sexo. – Anne disse se levantando. Ela foi até David M., falou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e se virou para Dean novamente. – Mas o meu irmãozinho aqui não se importa com gênero sexual, ele apenas gosta de brincar. E por falar nisso, a sua hora chegou David.

David M. foi em direção ao David real, o puxou até o meio da sala. Anne tapou a boca dele e pegou uma faca apontando para o pescoço dele. David começou a chorar mais, pois ele sabia que aquela era sua hora.

- Deixe-o em paz! – Sam gritou. Ele estava tentando se soltar e isso fazia com que os seus pulsos ganhassem várias marcas.

Enquanto isso, Dean tentava se soltar também porque sabia que eles seriam os próximos e não podia permitir que nada acontecesse com Sam. Para a sua sorte, as cordas que prendiam os seus pulsos estavam quase frouxas o bastante para que ele se soltasse.

- Sinto muito, Sam. – Anne ria e passou a faca de leve no pescoço de David. Ele gemeu de dor, mas gritar era impossível com aquela fita em sua boca. – Talvez eu possa até permitir que você e o Dean saiam apenas bastante machucados daqui porque vocês não tem culpa, só estavam tentando resolver o caso. Agora, o querido Dave aqui, não pode sair vivo.

David M. foi na direção de Sam, pois era a vez dele participar da brincadeira e eram claras as ordens que Anne o mandou fazer. Anne por outro lado, fez vários cortes no corpo de David e ele não tinha mais forças para continuar e a última coisa que ele pensou foi que ele iria se encontrar com James aonde quer que ele esteja.

David M. levantou Sam e o segurou. Eles andaram mais para frente do porão fazendo com que David M. ficasse de costas para Dean.

Anne fez seu último movimento e passou a faca com toda a força na garganta de David. Ele sentiu a dor e queria gritar, mas era impossível, estava sendo uma morte dolorosa e silenciosa. Anne ria enquanto segurava David que já estava sem forças e começou a cair e para finalizar, com outro movimento, ela quebrou o pescoço de David, que caiu morto na frente do porão. Sam estava chorando, porque David não merecia aquilo e ele não pode ajudar.

- Eu ainda tive bondade para acabar com o sofrimento dele. – Anne limpou a faca e guardou em seu bolso. Ela andou até Sam. – Não fique triste Sam, agora é a sua vez...

A frase não se completou. Três tiros a acertaram e um deles acertou o coração. Anne não viu o que aconteceu e apenas caiu. Dean conseguiu se soltar das cordas, ele havia terminado com um dos vilões, mas faltava mais um e para piorar, ele estava com Sam. O ódio dentro de David M. cresceu, Anne era como uma irmã para ele, os dois haviam crescidos juntos como rejeitados e a única coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi: "Dean vai pagar por isso com a morte de seu irmão."

- O que está esperando para atirar? – David M. gritou. Ele estava fazendo Sam de escudo agora e Dean continuava apontando a arma para eles. – Atira e eu levo o seu irmão para o inferno junto comigo.

Dean se desesperou. Não podia atirar sem matar Sam e mesmo assim corria o risco de a bala não chegar ao coração do mostro, mas ele sabia que Sam estava em perigo e podia morrer a qualquer momento. Ele não sabia o que fazer.

**_X_**

**Aviso 03: Fiz a besteira de não ter salvo as respostas que eu havia deixado anteriormente sobre as reviews e então novamente eu peço desculpas pela minha besteira**.** Como recompensa, eu tentarei postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido que eu puder.**

**NOVAMENTE: ME PERDOEM PELA BESTEIRA QUE EU FIZ \VERGONHA/  
><strong>


	7. Final Feliz Ou Um Estranho reComeço?

**Aviso sobre o capítulo 06: Como postado anteriormente, ouve alguns problemas no capítulo 06, então eu re-postei ele novamente com algumas partes que seriam originalmente desse capítulo. Então, se você é daqueles que parou na parte: _" Sam, Dean e David estavam espantados. Agora, a única coisa a se fazer era esperar que o pior acontecesse."_ Volte e termine de ler o capítulo. Obrigado!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dean estava tremendo, ele não podia atirar sem ferir seu irmão. Sam estava nervoso, poderia muito bem tentar se soltar do metamorfo mesmo estando com as mãos e a perna amarrada, mas não sabia o que ele planejava fazer, era arriscado e sem contar que ele estava em choque com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava travado, seu corpo não o obedecia.<p>

- O que está esperando, Dean? – O metamorfo ria e gritava porque estava nervoso. A sua vontade era quebrar o pescoço de Sam como se fosse um palito, mas seria fácil de mais. Dean precisava ver o seu irmão sofrer e pagar pelo que tinha feito. – Atira.

- Não! Eu não vou atirar. – Dean estava chorando, era muita pressão. Ele nunca consideraria sacrificar o seu irmão para matar as criaturas que ele caçava.

- Perdeu a coragem agora? Não consegue sacrificar o seu irmão para vingar todas as pessoas mortas? – O metamorfo queria brincar com a mente de Dean. Ele pegou uma faca que tinha em seu bolso e a encostou no pescoço de Sam.

- Eu não ligo para os outros. – Dean gritou. Ele estava ficando mais nervoso e ele não ligava para mais nada mesmo, a não ser salvar o seu irmão.

- Atira. - Sam disse com a voz esganiçada. Ele estava vendo o quanto seu irmão estava sofrendo para salvá-lo, mas não podiam deixar aquele monstro sair vivo depois de tudo o que ele fez.

- Não, Sammy. – Dean colocou a arma no chão e a empurrou na direção do metamorfo. – Não importa o que ele fez, mas eu nunca faria isso com você, me entendeu? Nunca.

- Eu vou ser bonzinho e te fazer uma proposta. – O metamorfo agora, só queria sair dali porque Sam entrou no meio da conversa e sabia que a ligação dos irmãos era forte de mais para fazê-los cometerem loucuras um pelo outro. – Você me deixa ir embora, isso inclui levar a sua arma junto, eu levo o Sam de refém até certo local, deixo ele lá, então eu fujo e vocês esquecem que eu já estive em suas vidas.

- E como eu vou ter certeza que você não vai fazer nada com ele? – Dean não podia aceitar aquela proposta sem ter certeza que Sam ficaria bem.

- Não interessa Dean. – Sam não agüentava mais ver Dean daquele jeito, ele ia aceitar a proposta. – Eu vou com ele você querendo ou não.

- Sammy, não! – Dean estava implorando para Sam. Ele não suportaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com seu irmão. Ele não podia permitir isso. – Eu não posso...

- Você ouviu o seu irmão. – O metamorfo já estava perdendo a paciência com toda aquela cena melosa, ele apertou um pouco a faca no pescoço de Sam o fazendo fechar os olhos. – Decida-se de uma vez Dean ou o Sam vai ter o mesmo destino dos outros.

- Tudo bem! – Dean se desesperou ao ver um pouco de sangue escorrendo do pescoço de Sam. – Eu aceito, mas saiba que se alguma coisa acontecer com o meu irmão, eu irei atrás de você até no inferno.

O metamorfo não respondeu, apenas sorriu e pegou a arma no chão e foi em direção á porta levando Sam, que agora estava com a boca tampada com uma fita. Antes de sair, ele se virou rapidamente e deu um tiro que acertou o lado esquerdo do abdômen de Dean. Sam se desesperou ao ver o irmão caído no chão, mas não podia fazer nada no momento.

O metamorfo e Sam entraram em um carro que estava na frente da casa. Sam chorava muito sem saber se seu irmão estava vivo ou não e ele não sabia o que aconteceria com ele agora que estava sozinho com o metamorfo. O carro entrou em movimento.

Após uns cinco minutos na estrada, o metamorfo tirou a fita de Sam, que estava no banco de trás do carro. Sam estava mais em choque do que anteriormente e não teve pensamentos para falar algo naquele momento até que o monstro pegou uma injeção no carro e aplicou na veia de Sam.

- O que você fez? – A voz de Sam saiu desesperada e fraca. Ele tinha medo da resposta que ouviria.

- O seu irmão é idiota o bastante para achar que você sairia sem nenhum machucado. – O metamorfo estava rindo agora e estava com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto. – Ele deve estar morto uma hora dessas, mas você ficará vivo para enlouquecer com tudo o que eu vou fazer com você Sammy.

- O que você... – Sam começou a sem sentir tonto, ele não sabia o que o monstro havia injetado nele, mas estava fazendo efeito. – Nem pense em encostar... As mãos em mim.

- Está fazendo efeito Sammy? – O sorriso era maior ainda. O remédio que ele injetou em Sam só o faria ficar meio tonto, ou seja, ele vai estar acordado assistindo tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer. – Tenha certeza que você vai ficar vivo e um dia, você terá vontade de se matar pelo o que acontecerá aqui.

Sam não conseguia ligar mais as palavras, ele estava muito zonzo para falar, para andar ou para fazer qualquer coisa. E foi nessa hora que o carro parou e o metamorfo foi para o banco de trás. Ele não ia perder tempo, ele tirou apenas a calça e a cueca de Sam.

Sam estava muito drogado para fazer alguma coisa e ele ainda estava com as mãos e as pernas amarradas. Ele apenas sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo com ele, ele estava sendo abusado sexualmente.

O metamorfo não tirava o sorriso do rosto, ele queria fazer Sam sofrer e pretendia matá-lo depois daquilo. O seu membro já estava preparado para a penetração e foi isso que aconteceu. Sam sentiu um nojo dentro de si, ele ficaria marcado para o resto da vida. O metamorfo fazia movimentos intensos para machucar, queria que Sam sentisse a dor e se lembrasse dela cada vez que fechasse os olhos.

- Está gostando, Sammy? – Ele falou no ouvido de Sam e deu um soco no rosto dele logo depois. Sam desmaiou na hora porque o soco foi forte demais para o estado que ele se encontrava. – Droga! Você vai sentir as dores quando acordar... Quero dizer, se você acordar.

Dizendo isso, o metamorfo deu vários socos no corpo de Sam e com a faca ele fez vários cortes. Ele pensava que a vingança de Anne foi completada por ele.

**OoOoOoOo**

Dean acordou assustado no hospital. Ele sentia uma pequena dor no lado esquerdo do seu abdômen e se lembrou do tiro que havia levado um tiro e se lembrou de que Sam havia sido levado como refém pelo metamorfo. Ele levantou e viu Sam sentado ao lado de sua cama. Dean viu que Sam estava com partes do corpo avermelhadas e alguns curativos.

- Você está bem, Sammy? – Dean perguntou se sentando na cama. Ele reparou que Sam estava pálido e de um jeito estranho, ele sentia que alguma coisa havia acontecido com seu irmão.

- Eu pergunto o mesmo para você. – Sam tentou forçar um sorriso porque não queria ter que falar para Dean tudo o que aconteceu. – Você ficou desacordado por três dias.

- O que aconteceu com você depois que eu desmaiei Sam? – Dean precisava verificar se seu irmão estava bem, pois ele teve a impressão de que o metamorfo iria fazer algo com ele.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais Dean. – Os olhos de Sam se encheram de lágrimas quando ele se lembrou do metamordo entrando nele, ele nunca esqueceria daquilo. – O metamorfo me deixou em lugar um pouco longe da cidade e ele me deu uma surra, mas os policiais chegaram um tempo depois porque haviam o visto saindo comigo da casa do David.

- E depois? – Dean não estava acreditando muito em Sam, mas iria ser compreensivo com o irmão.

- O metamorfo fugiu, afinal, os policiais não tem balas de prata como nós. – Sam deu mais um sorriso. Tecnicamente, ele não estava mentindo para Dean, só estava omitindo parte da verdade. Dean não precisava saber o que aconteceu porque o metamorfo fugiu e só Deus sabe onde ele estaria agora.

- Tem certeza que é só isso Sam? – Dean conhecia Sam muito bem e sabia que ele não estava contando tudo o que Dean precisava saber.

- É só isso Dean. – Sam precisava terminar aquela conversa, pois ele e Dean precisavam ter outra conversa. Eles precisavam resolver outro problema. – O médico disse que iria te liberar assim eu você acorda-se, eu vou ter esperar no carro porque nós temos mais um problema para resolver.

- Tudo bem! – Dean não queria ter aquela conversa, mas ele gostava de Sam do jeito que Sam gostava dele e talvez essa seria uma boa hora para dizer aquilo.

Sam saiu do quarto e o médico entrou. Dean passou por mais alguns exames antes de ser liberado do hospital e o médico disse que Dean teve sorte porque a bala não entrou mais um pouco em seu abdômen. Dean foi até o carro e Sam estava encostado na porta do Impala esperando Dean. Os dois precisavam conversar sobre como seria as suas vidas a partir de agora.

- Mais um caso resolvido, não é? – Dean não queria começar a conversa, preferia que Sam desse o primeiro passo. Ele se se encostou ao carro ao lado de seu irmão.

- Infelizmente perdemos várias pessoas inocentes. – Sam sabia que aquele caso nunca seria resolvido porque um dos assassinos conseguiu escapar deixando várias mortes na cidade incluindo James, Anne e David.

- Então...

- Vamos ao que interessa Dean. – Sam interrompeu, pois não queria prolongar muito aquela conversa. Ou ele e Dean voltariam a ser como antes e continuarem viajando e resolvendo casos sobrenaturais ou Sam deveria ir embora. – E quanto á nós?

- Eu... Eu não sei Sammy. Quer dizer... Sam. – Só agora Dean percebeu que estava chamando o seu irmão pelo apelido mesmo depois de ele ter proibido. Dean queria dizer que gostava muito de Sam do mesmo jeito que sei irmão gostava dele, mas as palavras simplesmente sumiam na língua.

- Pode me chamar de Sammy – Sam deu um sorriso para Dean. Ele não estava sendo sincero porque ainda gostava muito de Dean, mais do que como irmão. - Eu queria voltar e esquecer toda aquela besteira que eu fiz.

- Esquecer? – Dean estava desapontado, pois Sam não gostava mais dele de um jeito mais intenso. Dean havia perdido todas as chances quando o mandou embora naquela noite.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas a gente pode tentar. – Sam estava praticamente suplicando, ele não agüentaria ficar longe de seu irmão por muito tempo, então, a melhor coisa a se fazer era fingir. – Com o tempo...

- Tudo bem Sam. – Dean deu um abraço no seu irmão, que por sua vez, preferia não ter tido aquele contado por um tempo. – Vamos voltar a caçar então, não é?

- Claro! – Sam se afastou rapidamente de Dean. Ele estava muito traumatizado pelo o que havia acontecido e toda vez que alguém tocava o seu corpo, os pensamentos com o metamorfo apareciam em sua mente. Ele despistou e riu. – E agora, para onde vamos?

- Primeiro, vamos ter um descanso e depois vamos procurar por algum caso. – Dean deu a volta no carro e entrou. Sam também entrou e se sentou. – E pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar mais nas próximas vezes.

Sam não respondeu, apenas sorriu e olhou a paisagem. Dean deu a partida no carro e eles seguiram o seu caminho como sempre faziam. Como Dean não gostava de muito silêncio, e começou a tocar Goodbye & Good Riddance To Bad Luck do AC/DC. Dean começou a cantar e Sam riu do seu irmão, pois sempre achava engraçado quando ele cantava aquelas músicas. Os dois seguiram viagem para algum lugar onde com certeza, haveria algum monstro ou demônio que eles deveriam matar.

**THE END?**

**AB Feta:** Eu gosto de torturar os leitores. HAHAHA. Então, vocês ainda vão me ver fazendo isso muito.

**Anali:** Eu acho que Deanno é um apelido, se me lembro bem, foi até a Meg que falou isso a primeira vez na série. Quando ao Sam: Ele tem realmente Fetiche para se envolver com monstros. Eu também nunca gostei dos metamorfos, acho que eles mão tem aquele TEMPERO... Mas, eles até que foram bem malvados aqui.

**Perola:** Temos pensamentos iguais e como eu já tinha dito uma vez: Adoro ver o Sam se FU*** nas histórias então não podia deixar ele sair sem nenhum arranhão. Quanto ao Dean, eu gosto dele defendendo o irmão, mas as vezes é bom ver ele sofrer também. Muitas idéias para a continuação.

**Patty Ackles:** Os metamorfos não fizeram o que você disse, mas confesso que isso passou pela minha cabeça. Ah! Obrigado por ler a fic e deixar review, eu nunca imaginai que teria muitos leitores.


End file.
